Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War – Winter Assault
Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War – Winter Assault – niesamodzielny dodatek do strategicznej gry czasu rzeczywistego Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War. Gra daje możliwość dowodzenia siłami Ładu lub niszczycielskimi siłami Zamętu (Chaosu). W kampanii Ładu można dowodzić Grupą Uderzeniową Ulthwe (Eldarzy) lub służyćImperatorowi i dowodzić 412. Cadiańskim Regimentem Gwardii Imperialnej generała Sturnna. Natomiast w służbie Zamętu gracz dowodzi barbarzyńskimi orkami Klanu Wrednych Słońc herszta Gorgutza lub zdradzieckimi Kosmicznymi Marines Chaosu Pożeraczami Światów. Akcja rozgrywa się na planecie Lorn V, gdzie wiecznie trwa zima. W zdobyciu celu, którym jest Tytan Dominatus (niszczycielska maszyna stworzona w wulkanicznych kuźniach Marsa), walczą ze sobą wszystkie strony. Pod bramami bariery psionicznej wszystkich dzieli chęć zdobycia maszyny niszczącej całe planety. Jednak niespodziewanie w pobliżu Tytana lądująNekroni – istoty których nikt nie zdoła pokonać w pojedynkę. Mechanika rozgrywki Mechanika nie uległa wielkim zmianom w stosunku do części podstawowej. Zostały dodane liczne usprawnienia (nowe badania, technologie, nieco zmienione drzewa rozwoju ras oraz inne właściwości niektórych jednostek). Do gry dodana została cała nowa armia – Gwardia Imperialna – która wymaga zupełnie innego stylu gry. Gwardia Imperialna to armia złożona z licznych poborowych z wielu planet kosmosu. Dysponuje słabymi jednostkami podstawowymi, ale ma potężne wsparcie ogniowe w postaci altylerii typu „Basilisk”. Posiada też najsilniejszy pojazd pancerny w całym uniwersum gry – superciężki czołg typu „Baneblade”. Gwardia Imperialna dysponuje też jednym z najlepszych czołgów szturmowych – typem „Leman Russ”. Morale podstawowej jednostki Gwardii Imperialnej – Gwardzistów – jest bardzo niskie, dlatego należy je wspomagać jednostkami Komisarzy, Psioników oraz Kapłanów. Pozostałe strony konfliktu otrzymały nowe jednostki: *Chaos – Berserkerów Khorna, potężną jednostkę do walki wręcz. *Orki– Megapancernych Burszujów, elitarny oddział do walki wręcz. *Kosmiczni Marines – Kapelana, potężnego kapitana posiadającego aurę leczącą pobliskich sprzymieżeńców. *Eldarzy – Ogniste Smoki, jednostki piechoty wyspecjalizowane w niszczeniu pojazdów oraz budynków.. Grafika Grafika w Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War – Winter Assault uległa nieznacznemu ulepszeniu. Dodano nową scenerię walk – lodowe przestrzenie Lorn V. W grze dodane zostały nowe tekstury wyższych rozdzielczości. Jednostki nowej armii prezentują taki sam poziom, jak armie w podstawowej wersji gry. Dźwięk Dźwięki nie zmieniły się wiele od czasów Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War. Dodano wiele nowych efektów dźwiękowych. Pojawia się zarówno muzyka z pierwszej części, komponowana przez Jeremy'ego Soule'a, oraz nowe utwory stworzone przez Inona Zura. Dodatki W grze nadal są dodatki znane z podstawowej wersji gry. Malarz Armii został nieco usprawniony, dodano do niego nowe sztandary oraz loga armii. Do gry cały czas są tworzone nowe mapy oraz mody dodające nowe kampanie i rasy. Zaczęto tworzyć mapy o niestandardowych układach (np. jeden na dwóch). Często mapy posiadają scenariusz. Odbiór gry w mediach Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War – Winter Assault zebrał wysokie oceny w czasopismach i serwisach internetowych: *''„Winter Assault is a great expansion pack for a great strategy game.”'' – GameSpot, ocena 8,3/10 *''„Relic has rewarded the patience of its fans with an absolute must have add-on, and for any RTS fan that hasn't already picked up the original game...no more excuses.”'' – 1UP.com, ocena 8,0/10 *''„Odpowiedź na pytanie, komu spodobać się może'' Winter Assault'', jest prosta – wszystkim.”'' – CD-Action 13/2005, ocena 9/10